Saix's Special Cookies
by therichnobody
Summary: Saix has cookies that only he can eat. Why? Because something bad happens to anyone else who eats them. Reviews are welcome!Oh, it's bunny time! Cha cha cha!
1. Blabber mouth

Saix has special cookies. Only he can eat them. They're the only things that keep him sane. (besides the moon) He asked everyone to please not eat his supply, and up to now the Organization has complied with this rule. But, he had to go on an unexpected mission and left his room door open with a plate of these 'special cookies' on his night stand. This is where our story begins...

Axel was humming a nice little tune while strolling down the hallway and noticed Saix's room was open. He looked down the hall, then up to make sure that no one was coming, then smiled and strolled on in the room.

"Heh heh, maybe I can finally get some blackmail on the beserer. Kodak, baby-ooh, cookies! Don't miind if I do!"

He grabbed a cookie, bit into it feeling a tingling sensation go down his spine. "Huh? Oh well." Then walked out, feeling happy with himself. And he went on with his day waving to his friend Roxas.

"Hey Axel, wanna play Mario Party 7?"

"Hey Roxas, what makes you think I want to mutiliate a PMS-acting, bed wetting, wannabe Sora imitating punk ass like you in one of the games I excel in?"

Axel stopped, covered his mouth and said, "What the hell did I just say?"

"It seemes that you insulted me." Roxas said, seething mad.

"I-I didn't mean to yell out that you're a bed wetter who sleeps with a night light"-he stopped again.

"Axel, I'mma kick your ass!" Roxas charged, Axel swerved, Roxas flew and got his head stuck in the sofa cushion. "Get me out of here! AXEL!!!"

He ran down the hall, wondering why he just yelled that out about his best friend. Then, here comes Marluxia.

"And what are you in such a hurry for?"

"You might eat me for one! You may claim that your all up on this, 'health business', not up on eating anything that was 'alive', but you KNOW you can tear up a rack of ribs in 3 minutes flat!"

And he had to keep running, 'cause Marluxia was now chasing him along with Roxas. But the rest of the Organizaton just had to come out of the next room in a group. Axel skidded to a halt, trying to contain the sudden urge to blurt out all of their secrets, but the urge was too strong. He tto a deep breath, and said al of this rather fast.

"Xigbar likes Teletubbies, Demyx sleeps with a stuffed elephant named Jaffy, Zexion's a porno freak-Xemnas is GAY! Xaldin uses Rogaine to get those massive sideburns because he thinks the ladies like a hairy man, Lexaeus flunked kindergarden TWICE, Luxord's underwear has nothing but pictures of British Battle Ponies on them, Marluxia records his thoughts in song form on an electronic diary that Roxas stole and Larxene likes the smell of her own farts!"

Silence. Right now, the Organization is thinking of ways to kill (and or maime) Axel. Axel on the other hand, was scared to death. The entire Organization was advancing on him, and he still wanted to blurt out stuff. So he did.

"Now before you hurt me, make sure you don't come in contact with Larxene's hands becase she picks her nose and eats the boogers-uh, did I mention that Vexen likes to sniff people's seats right after they get up?" he whimpered before backing up to the wall, seeing them mad times ten. He was straining to keep this last thought in his head, but-

"Hey everyone, I just crapped my pants."

I'm doing other chapters if I get enough reviews, mainly seeing what happens to other members when they devour the 'special cookies'.  
Review please!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. (how many times must I say this!)


	2. Larxeneious hungarious

Continuation! Recap!  
_Axel ate the cookie, started to blurt out the other member's secrets, got beat up._

_Simple, but that's just Axel. What will happen if a certain blonde vixen tried one of the moon cookies..._

-----X-------X-----

"Little punk, yelling out that crap about me, even though it is true...no one needed to know that!" Larxene yelled, heading towards her roomafter giving Axel the beating of a lifetime. "H.ph, wonder why he didn't say anything about Saix. Oh yeah, he's on that mission. Hm?" while walking to her room, she noticed there was a plate of cookies in Saix's room. Curiousity got the better of her as she walked to the plate. She was knida hungry, so she grabbed one, popped the whole thing in her mouth, chewed once and swallowed.

"Ewww, that was nasty! Axel must've made then. Disgusting..."

And slowly, the world around her seemed to turn into candy. Her eyes observed Saix's room to be made entirely of sweet confections. Caramel nightstand, Fruit Roll-up robes, Jell-O (what's with me and Jell-O these days?) and licorice bed, peppermint walls and a Jolly Rancher skylight showing the big marshmallow moon.

Larxene was in heaven.

She began chewing on the nearest thing she could grab, which happened to be a lollipop lamp. The wires short circuiting only made her want to eat it more. (she thought it was a sour tang)

"Larxene, why are you biting the lamp?" a befuddled Xaldin asked.

Larxene heard, "Larxene, why aren't you biting me?" so she looked up to see a gingerbred (complete with candy fastinings and icing robes) Xaldin beconing her to come foward. So she did, and she ceased one of his braids(which she thought was gummi worms) in her mouth. He of course yelled, slinging her around trying to get her off, but she actually started to eat the hair, that is, until she was slung down the stairs. After the long fall(8 flights to be exact) she loked up, and saw a main common room build with bricks of different cakes of all kinds and flavors. And she saw her very favorite thing: a giant doughnut who goes by the name of Lexaeus. Roxas saw that she was indeed staring at Lexaeus hungrily, so he decided to provide a commentary as to what her next atrtack would be.

" Here we see the rabid _Larxeneius hungarious_, an attempt to find her meal after a 3-minute rest from her morning feast. As you can see, she starts to drool, quietly stalking her prey, until she gets within close proximity. She pounces, ferociously biting her prey, ignoring its yelps of pain as her teeth sink into the flesh. But she is overpowered by her prey yet again, as per her being vertical suplexed onto the ground. She now lays here, defeated. Will the ever ravinious _Larxeneius hungarious _find a proper meal to tie her down until the next hunt, which is schedueled to occur in a matter of minutes? Or will she starve, only feeding her voracity and drive to fill her gullet-Wait, it seemed she has spied her next prey! This is an exciting moment, as she is running full speed towards...towards...ME! Oh crap! Nooooo!!!"

And indeed, Larxene is chasing after Roxas(who is seen as a gummi Roxas to her) nonstop.

-----X-------X-----

There was a schedueled meeting for the Organization, and at least it was going smoothly. Except for the fact that Larxene was licking Xigbar(who was made out of chocolate) during the entire meeting.

Got any ideas on who should be next(and/or) what should happen to the next one?

Reviews are happy things, they make people smile!


	3. The woman and the bunny

Hey! Me likey the reviews! Thanks a bunch! Now on with the story!

-----X------X-----

"Zexion, where did you put the calcium emulsifier?"

"In the cabinet next to the test tubes. Are you sure that this formula will actually turn anyone to stone?"

"It should. What I don't know is why Saix would need it." Vexen replied, corking the tube in which the formula was in. "Follow me, let's make sure he gets it."

"But he's not even here," Zexion said as he pulled his lab coat off in exchange for his Organization cloak. "Why not leave it here?"

Vexen turned to the latter, a stern look on his face. "You do recall what happened last time I left an important component in my laboratory, do you not?"

"Oh, how could I forget. You are referring to the time where the idiot trio sent the infidentium gas through the venting system, shrinking everyone to the size of a gerbil?"

"Actually, I was referring to the time they used my serum prototype on Roxas's feet, making them as long as a motorcycle, but that's adding to the point. So come." The scientist urged his pupil to follow, and as they reached the room, inferences came to surface.

"Why would his door be ajar?"

"All the more reason for one of us to just hold it." Zexion droned, accidentally bumping the nightstand where the cookies lay. "…Hey Vexen, aren't these those 'special cookies'?"

"Yes and they are the very ones we vowed not to ever eat, so I advise you to put them down."

"Wonder how they taste…" he picked up one of the sugar cookies, looking it over. "Come on, try one with me."

"I will most certainly not." Zexion waved a cookie in his face. "Nothing you do will get me to break my promise. You shouldn't either, you know how irate he will become and that'll pull the Superior in and besides that, god knows what effects these will have on us"-

"Stop worrying and eat the dang thing." He stuffed the cookie in Vexen's mouth then made sure he ate the whole thing before taking a bite out of one himself. "See, they are okay, and tasty."

Vexen wiped the crumbs from his face, "Yes well that doesn't discern the fact that we"-

Vexen didn't finish his sentence due to a wide grin spreading across his face. And all of a sudden he grabbed Zexion and pulled him into a fast paced dance, swinging him around and even going for a dip. Eventually he was able to get away from the Chilly Academic's grasp and watched as he beckoned Zexion to join him before tap-dancing out of the lab.

"Maybe eating that cookie wasn't a good idea…"

-----X-------X-----  
Time passed, Zexion figured Vexen danced himself back to the lab so he decided he'd pass some time by playing a little poker with Lexaeus and Luxord. They played for a while, lost most of the hands (due to Luxord being so good) but things turned weird when the two noticed Zexion's skin was getting whiter and whiter. He noticed them staring at them, so he asked the obvious question.

"What's wrong?" and as he spoke, his two front teeth elongated.

"Uhh…" Luxord started to say but stopped after seeing Zexion's ears grow longer. Then the fur came into place. That's when Zexion noticed the changes. He jumped up and yelled, but only a squeak of his former voice came out. He was turning into a bunny rabbit, and Lexaeus and Luxord could only look on as snow white fur covered the nobody, ears and feet growing largely out of proportion to his body, and whiskers poking out on either side, just visible below his now pink nose. Lexaeus had to ask.

"Are you doing this to yourself, Zexion?"

Zexion couldn't answer. All he could do was squeak and whimper. Luxord started to laugh, but seeing the look on Zexion's face made him laugh more. Zexion tried to give him the evil eye, but glaring at someone while you're half-bunny just didn't seem menacing. This of course led Zexion to shame, so he pulled his ears down, yanked his hood on his head and teleported to his room to seek a way to reverse this. On the other hand, Vexen was having a ball...

-----X-------X-----

"Roxas! Roxas come quick! You gotta see this!" Demyx yelled to his friend.

"What? What is it?"

"Vexen turned into a girl!"

"WHAT?! Where's my camera?-Wait. Are you lying?" he asked but Demyx pulled him along.

"No way! See for yourself!"

So the two ran straight to the dining area, where for some reason lively Spanish music was playing, and there they saw Vexen, indeed turned into a woman,(and a HOT woman at that!) He(or she) was dancing in a red skintight dress with a hula skirt on top and a lampshade on his head, shaking his newly grown 'maracas' to the beat.

"Ha ha ha! Someone dance with me! Watatatatatatatata!!! Ha ha!"

The Organization stared in awe. Especially when Demyx pulled on a skirt over his cloak and joined Vexen on the table. And all this was captured on Kodak.

Share the memories...

-----X-------X-----

Thanks for the reviews! Love ya! If anyone has any ideas, send 'em in!


	4. Me pot o' gold!

I'm so happy you guys like-(I said this before, with my repeating self) Read on readers, read on!

-----X-------X-----

Xigbar heard about the dancing Vexen, so he decided to see. Unfortunately for everyone that was in their rooms, he ran down the halls, shooting up everyone's doors yelling the lyrics to "Da Cha-Cha Slide". He shot in Saix's room and had to duck because of the light arrow rebounding of of the skylight. "Oy! Who's the wise guy-COOKIES! YEAH!" and he ran inside to cease two cookies to eat at the show. And yes, he observed the now macarana-ing Vexen and Demyx, and yes he ate one of the cookies. And then he had the sudden urge to wear a lot of green.

"Now what's all of this? I shouldn't be here watching young-uns do the jig-a-loo! I should be guarding me pot o' gold! Shese lolligaggers think they be outsmarting me, but they're aren't!" the Freeshooter said with a thick Irish accent as he rushed to his room and changed into a vibrant green three-piece suit and hat, and exchanged his eye patch for a four leaved clover shaped green patch. Then he was off to find his pot o' gold.

-----X-------X-----

"Grrrrr...I just had to bet with Luxord...I don't even have 3,000 munny!" Marluxia growled. He was walking down the hall toward the holding cell for the Organization's shared nummy. "I'm sure Xemnas wouldn't mind if I dipped into the group's funds to pay it off."

He pulled his ID card needed to open the vault, but Xigbar was standing there blocking access. Marluxia looked at him, head to toe in green, and a bright green at that. "Xigbar, what is with the getup? Kinda early for St. Patrick's, ain't it?"

"Talk all you want boyo, you're not getting me gold."

"Xigbar, all of this isn't yours"-

"Says who? I claimed it, and shese others aren't gettin' any." he replied, wagging a shelaghlea(that stick leprachauns carry-I don't know how to spell it!) at the Graceful Assasin. "Come near it if you want, but you'll be gettin' a nice slack from me lucky stick, boyo..."

Marluxia backed up, starting to feel threatened by Xigbar, 'cause if you think about it, he _does_ look like a goblin, and the fact that his hair changed to a vivid orange-red, he really did give the impression he was a leprachaun. So he slowly exited the room, keeping his eyes on the Freeshooter, mumbling something about everyone acting weird today and he should notify the Superior. On the other hand, Xigbar the leprachaun wasn't giving up his guard for nothing.

-----X-------X-----

"Xemnas sir, there is something happening to everyone in the Organization." Marluxia said, stepping into the Superior's office.

"What ever do you mean Marluxia?" he asked the anxious assasin.

"What I mean is that haven't you noticed anything happening strange to any of the members?"

"Like what? I haven't been out of my office all morning."

Marluxia sighed, "Vexen is a woman and dancing all on the dining table along with Demyx, well that's normal for Demyx, not to mention Axel yelling out those...things about the members, Larxene trying to take a bite out of me yelling out I was a giant pink marshmallow peep, and just now I witnessed Xigbar as a leprachaun blocking the entrance to the munny vault. Don't you think this is a little strange, sir?"

Xemnas thought about it, before looking under his desk. "What the?"

"What is it sir?" He bent over to look under the desk as well. They both saw a white rabbit, hiding timidly between Xemnas's boots. What was strange was that the rabbit had blue fur on top of it's head that was shaped into a hairstyle. Xemnas glanced at Marluxia, who looked back with a puzzled look. Xemnas picked up the bunny, who was struggling to get free, on top of his desk. The rabbit tried to hop away, but Xemnas restrained it.

"Z...Zexion?"

It stopped moving, and looked at Xemnas as if it was saying "Yes".

"You can just morph back, can't you?" Marluxia asked, realizing he was now talking to a bunny. "... ... ...I guess not"-

_OW! Xigbar, what's your problem?!_

All three looked towards the door, not expecting to see a battered Luxord. He ran into the room, holding his head and looking(a lot of looking, don't you think?) towards the door. "Superior sir, sorry to barge in like this, but you need to see about No. 2. He's"-

"Gurading the vault like it's a pot of gold, dressed like a leprachaun?" Marluxia finished. Luxord was confused, and not just because of the whack to the head.

"You must've encountered him already." he said, then stared at Zexion(the bunny, remember?) "What's with the rabbit?"

"No. 10, stay here and watch Zexion while I and No. 11 see about No. 2.(trinity!)" Xemnas replied as he and Marluxia left Luxord alone with the transformed Zexion. Luxord blinked, then took a seat and started to rub Zexion's belly, who actually enjoyed it and let him continue. "Heh, looks like you got it worse than me."

-----X-------X-----

"No. 2, why are you harassing everyone?" Xemnas asked Xegbar, but he just brandished the shelaghlea at him.

"Oh, so you brought another one to get ridda me huh, boyo? I'll handle him like the poor shmuck that tried to steal me gold before ye!" and he teleported behind Xemnas and smacked him in the back of the head before teleporting back to his position in front of the door. "Ha ha! Take that, and there's plenty more for ya, boyo!"

"No. 2, I warn you..." Xemnas said in a deadly tone(he doesn't like getting hit in the head) while pulling out his aerial blades.

"Oooooh, so now the haughty geezer wants to fight? Welll...have at thee!" and he charged into a explosion fight with Xemnas. Marluxia saw this opportunity to grab the munny he needed to pay off Luxord and retreat to his room. Xigbar saw this and let his guard down just enough for Xemnas to get in a devastating blow to his back.

"ME GOLLLLLDDDD!!!" he yelled as he plummeted to the ground. Xemnas scoffed at the fallen nobody, told him to leave, and left himself. Xigbar slowly got up, holding his lower back and using the shelaghlea to hold him up. "If shese thinking he be get away, shese be wrong in the noggin, it be..."(what?!) He teleported to Marluxia's room and tackled him, forgetting all about his back. Screaming in pain, he was still reaching for the munny in Marluxia's hands but he wasn't letting go.

"Gimme me gold you ever lovin' honey monkey muffin!" (tongue twister! Say that three times fast!)

"WHAT?!" Marluxia yelled, confused as ever and that little distraction gave Xigbar the chance to seize the munny, whack Marluxia with the shelaghlea and run, yet again forgetting about his back, and falling yet again to the ground. He looked(again with the looking?) up and saw THE biggest shoe collection he's ever seen. He stared, crawling his way towards the shelves upon shelves, and grabbing this knee length pink-and-green boot, embracing it as if it was the very gold he sought from Marluxia. Then he immeadiately began to polish it with a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"Shese shoes dain't shiny enough, boyo..."

Marluxia looked on, puzzled, watching Xigbar polishing every shoe he owned. He didn't mess with him, he just knew as long as his shoes were being polished for free, he didn't care. So he left his room, closing the door and went to his greenhouse to tend to his garden.

-----X-------X-----

"I honestly don't know what's going on around here, but at least No. 2 didn't notice me stealing this cookie from him." Xemnas said to himself, pleased as he bit into the cookie.

-----X-------X-----

Xiggy's a leprachaun! Happy St. Patrick's Day!

I'm have listened to Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit" at least 38 times in a row, and still listening. _I'll never fight again!!! And this is how it ends!!! _Yeah!  
Review please!

_I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight!!!_


	5. It's Easter! bunny

So nice of you guys to review my stuff, so I'll be nice and stop your thoughts on what is going to happen with Xemnas! Same ol' disclaimer, you know the one, where you must be OUT CHO' MIND if you think I own Kingdom Hearts.  
-----X-------X-----

Xemnas walked back to his office, dismissed Luxord, and sat back down in is seat. He offered Zexion (still bunny-must I remind you?) a piece, but he refused, so the Superior finished off the last bit of the cookie. Feeling happy with himself, (unusually happy, I mean it IS Xemnas) he started to hum a little tune and tried to get Zexion to play with him and other little toys (he kept refusing) such as a rubber ball, a bell, a remote control bunny car and a carrot squeak toy. The carrot Zexion took, bit on it and upon hearing it squeak, threw it at Xemnas and sulked at the other end of the desk.

"Ohhh...what's wrong my little petty-poo?" Xemnas cooed to the bunny schemer.

_What?!_ Zexion thought as the Superior picked him up (against his struggles) and petted him gently. Zexion didn't know WHY Xemnas just HAD to eat that cookie. He looked up at the now smiling Xemnas, and immeadiately wanted to get away from him, especially when he placed a larbe black bow on top of Zexion's fur.

"Hmm, if we are to get a head start of the egg hiding, I have to find an automatic dye interchange painter-I think Vexen has one in his lab!" Xemnas said as he tied a powder blue bonnet with bunny ears on it. The he placed Zexion in a blue and white basket, straightened the bow on Zexion's head before switching his black Organization cloak for a white one, picking up Zexion in the basket and leaving.

_Don't tell me this fool thinks he's the Easter bunny or something_...Zexion thought and was about to hop out of the basket if it wasn't for Xemnas gently placing him back in and started to scratch behind his floppy ears. He liked being scratched behind the ears_. Okay, as long as he does this, I don't care_...

"Hmm, petty-poo, do you by chance see anything labeled 'A.D.I.P'?" Xemnas asked zexion in a sugary voice.

_"I don't even know why you're doing this Xemnuts, it's not like there's anything of that nature here anyway, dumbass_." Zexion squeaked, forgetting that rabbits couldn't talk and Xemnas couldn't understand him.

"Now there's no need for that kind of language, my little petty-poo."

_Huh? "You can understand me?"_

"Why wouldn't I? Everyone knows that the Easter bunny can talk to any bunny, hare, or rabbit of all kind!" Xemnas smiled as he petted Zexion, still searching the lab. "You act as if this is all new to you, Zexy!"

_"Because it IS! You're not the Easter bunny, I'm not supposed to be a bunny, and this whole ordeal was started because of those blasted cookies!" _he yelled (or squeaked, rather) to his Superior, but xemnas kept on smiling.

"What do you mean?"

(bunny swear words are cute, but still too violent for your ears, even if they are long and floppy.) After the little swear session, he explained everything to Xemnas, how the cookie isn't stable for anyone else, why it's changing the other noodies, and exactly how to reverse it. (and exactly HOW he learned all of this? Wal-Mart. Wal-Mart has everything, even stuff about the Organization members.)

Xemnas still didn't believe him.

"You're awfully silly today, petty-poo! I only wish you could be this more active in a more positive aspect-Oh there it is!" he exclaimed as he skipped (yes skipped) over to obtain the handheld egg painter. "Now off to obtain my eggs!"

_And where exactly are you going to get a horde of eggs all of a sudden?!"  
-----_X-------X-----

Wal-Mart!

So Xemnas teleported to the store, Zexion still in the basket hanging from his arm, and gathered two baskets full to the brim with cartons of eggs. And yes people were staring. I mean come on, it's a tall guy with silver hair with a bonnet (with rabbit ears on top) on his head, a swinging basket containing a depressed looking bunny with a bow on its head carrying two filled shopping carts of eggs. But Xemnas didn't care. He patiently waited in line for the self-checkout until it was his turn. He looked left, then right, then ran full speed towards the door. Of course this alerted the guards and tipped the alarm, so they were now chasing the skipping nobody through the parking lot.

_"What are you doing?! Teleport already! Don't you see the guards!"_ Zexion squeaked, but Xemnas just said some inaudible gibberish that made him calm down.

"Don't worry, Zexy, I know they are behind me, I'm leading them in a trap!" and just as he said that, a ginormous egg came flying out of nowhere, bombarding the guards with all of it's rotteness. "Ha ha ha!" Xemnas laughed very much like Vexen's, "That's what you get if you try to capture the Easter bunny!" and he left in a portal leading to his office.  
-----X-------X-----

Zexion was in a state of uber confusion. Xemnas noticed this, so he asked what's wrong. Zexion replied with another string of bunny cussing, basically saying how he could have been sent to jail and everything. (Zexion had a bad experience in jail, if you know what I mean-Axel's fault)

"I know, I was careless, taking you out there in that nature. In this time and world, a bunny like you would easily get skinned alive!" (Zexion shut up) "I'll never do it again, trust me, you can relax for the rest of the day. You want to take your nap after some warm milk and your belly rub, don't you?"

_"Xemnuts, if you are trying to sway me with idiotic things like-wait. Belly rub?" _he started to say but immeadiately was feeling content and sleepy once Xemnas placed the bottle in his mouth, picked him up in his arms and indeed, gave him a relaxing belly rub. It wasn't long before the bunny schemer was asleep.

"Awww...so adorable...It is for the best, too bad that he's going to miss all of the egg hiding!" Xemnas said as he painted all of those eggs (with the device it only took, what five minutes?) and started off hiding them all over Castle Oblivion, in between sofa cushions, under lampshades, in the hoods of extra cloaks and other little places. He even placed an egg in Saix's room, next to the plate of cookies. Yeah, something like that.  
-----X-------X-----

"Hey, I found an Easter egg!" Demyx exclaimed, spying the brightly painted egg in Saix's room. "And some cookies! Lucky me!"  
-----X-------X-----

This was supposed to contain more, I had to cut it short. It was getting a little long.

Zexion getting a belly rub...If only it was me giving him the belly rub...That would be nice...

And Riku, Link, Leon Kennedy, Bakura, Cloud, Axel,-you get the idea.

Review please!


	6. Saix returns

Here's the uber long (not really) finale! Dun dun dun! And since this is the finale, I'm adding a few remarks throughout the story! (as usual) AND it's all thanks to you!! Cookies and hot wings for everyone!!! (trinity!) (places a large plate for readers) Enjoy! Disclaimer time!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, okay? Okay.

-----X-------X-----

Demyx strolled inside, pocketed the Easter egg and attempted to grab a cookie if it wasn't for a hand grabbing his.

"Yikes! Roxas did it!" he yelped, and upon turning around, he almost wet his pants. "S...Saix?! What are you"-

"The question should be, 'What are you doing in my room Demyx?' don't you think?" The Luna Diviner asked in a cold as ice tone. He could have killed with that glare he shot at Demyx, and Demyx felt his demise coming. If you wanted a death sentence in Castle Oblivion, no. 63 out of 526 is to get caughtin Saix's room.

"I asked you a question Demyx, and I want an answer."

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"Spit it out!" saix roared.

"I was in your room because i found an Easter egg in here nad I saw this plate of cookies and I really wanted one 'cause they looked so good and I was kind of jungry so I came in to get one-DON'TKILLMEIDON'TWANNADIEI'MALREADTANOBODYSOIFIDIEI'LL"-

And then Demyx was snatched in the clutches of a near-bersek Saix. Yeah, he was whimpering (who wouldn't) and nose was running and Saix was snarling. "You do know that those are my 'special cookies', do you not? The exact cookies that you all vowed not to devour...EVER!!!"

"But I didn't get one I swear I didn't get one-ah uh ah uh ah uhahhhhhhh!!" (Demyx started crying harder)

Saix yanked Demyx closer so that he could see his fangs clearer. "If not you, then who?"

-----X-------X-----

At least Lexaeus was trying to make things right again. He rounded up Hungry Hungry larxene and made sure that Axel couldn't talk (he just told Lexaeus something _very_ distrubing about Luxord) and is now currently working on capturing Vexen. He was exhausted trying to get the piroue'ting, (ya'll know I can't spell?!) maraca shaking scientist, but Vexen proved to be as slippery as a Dusk.

"Ha ha ha! Oh dance with me Lexy!! Watatatatatatatatatata!!! (trinity!)" Vexen exclaimed as he twiled his tutu like a saucy ballerina.

"Oh...no...stop please..." Lexaeus breathed, taking a rest on the couch but nearly fell off upon seeing Xemnas hopping in with a blue bunny-eared bonnet on and carrying a basket full of Easter eggs.

"No no...don't look or you won't get an egg!" Xemnas said happily as he placed a red-and-brown egg on top of Lexaeus' head.

"Don't I get an egg, monsuier Bunny Bunny?" whimpered Vexen (who still hasn't stopped dancing) Xemnas just smiled and pointed at his dress. Vexen checked his(her) dress and happened to find a purple-and-gold egg in his(her) cleavage. "Oh, how...thoughtful..."

Xemnas laughed his new fruity laugh and was about to skip on it if it wasn't for a green clad nobody."

"Oy! And what are shese? They be tellin' of a rumor you be carryin' a golden egg, boyo, and I aim to take it." Xigbar said, gripping his sheleileagh tightly.

"Those not pure of heart shall not see the bunny!-Ooh!" Xemnas exclaimed, placing an egg under Xigbar's lime green top hat. "Ahem, as I was saying, Those of"-

"Oh stow it you bubble burper and hand over the golden egg!" Xigbar whacked Xemnas up side the head and reached for the basket but the Superior pulled away.

"No no, you can't do that, these are"-

"I say gimme the gold!!!" he reached for it again, repeatedly hitting Xemnas on the head but Xemnas placed him in a tight neck hold.

"Ow! Foul brute, you'll get an-OW!-egg alright!" Xemnas yelled, grabbing a fart green () egg from his pocket and smashed it in Xigbar's face. He screamed, (which made it worse 'cause now the rotted yolk was dripping in his nouth) still trying to get out of Xemnas' grip but it was futile. At least he let him go after lifting his eye patch and placing a chocolate egg in Xigbar's eye socket. "Ha ha, Easter bunny, AWAY!!!" the Superior yelled as he hopped away.

"Aw, me eye! Me fuckin' eye!" he couldn't see out of his only eye because of the rancid egg gunkl and now has something umcomfortable in his socket and still no golden egg. Lexaeus and Vexen (still dancing) just stared.

Lexaeus sighed. "Now I have to get the Super"-

"Candy Chocolate Xiggy Bar!!!" () Larxene yelled as she tackled Xigbar to the ground and started to bite off his eye patch. "Must-eat-candy-Jolly-Rancher-chocolate-deliciousness!"

"Oy! Get-off! Shese bumble giddy's crasy! I'm not can-AAAAHHH!!!"

"This isn't going to be easy...-Vexen leave Axel alone!" Lexaeus pursued Vexen who is now trying to get Axel to toosie rool with him.

_Sigh...when is Saix coming back..._

_-----X------X-----_()

Meanwhile, our little bunny schemer was having a dream. (in who knows how long) He is in a peaceful meadow, wildflowers and grass as far as the eye can see. Zexion was hoping to leave when all of a sudden, three bunnies, one grey, one white, and one black, came around him.

_Come on Zexion! Play with us!_ The three bunnies said to Zexion.

"... ... ..."

_Be a bunny! Come play with us! _They urged him to play jump rope.

"... ... ...No."

_Please? Funny bunny play today!_ the white one chimed.

"I'm not a funny bunny."

_Yes you are! Play with us!_ The brown one implied but Zexion said firmly, "No. I am not going to 'play' with insignificant hybrid rodents."

_Blackie will be mad if you don't play..._

"I don't care." The bunnies started to cry. Zexion turned around to hop away but saw the same three bunnies in front of him, but the black one was slightly bigger.

_Play with us!_

"No." the black one grew even bigger.

_Play with us!_

"N-no?" The black one was now the size of a small SUV. Zexion backed up. The black one advanced. "I don't want to play"-

_Play with us NOW! _the black one yelled in an evil demonic voice.

Zexion was sort of scared now."And whay if I say...yes?" the black one shrank back to original size.

_Then Blackie won't be mad and we can play! So yes?_

"No."

_Then die!!! _'Blackie' was now the size of skyscraper, and he was trying to devour Zexion, chasing after him, making small earthquakes with every hop. Zexion tried to get away, but wasn't fast enough. 'Blackie' grabbed him and prepared to throw him into its mouth. Zexion squirmed and wiggled with all his valor, but couldn't escape. The last thing he saw before flying into the monster rabbit's mouth was the moon.

"Noooooooo!"

Zexion yelled, (or rather squeaked) waking up from the nightmare and rolling of the fluffy basket he was sleeping in. He looked about him to make sure he wasn't in the flower meadow and seeing that he wasn't, he noticed a familar scent.

_Saix has returned. I have to reach him!_

His first thought was to summon a portal, remember that he couldn't, then sighed and headed for the door. Luckily it was cracked open, and he hopped as fast as he could, but stopped when he reached the stairs. He stared down the six flights of stairs tht he had to go down to get to Saix's room. Whimpering, he reached a paw down (you have to remember they are steep for a bunny) and flumped down.

Zexion groaned. _Only 5,367 to go..._

-----X-------X-----

"Well?" Saix snarled to the sniviling sitar player.

"I,I,I,I,I,I,I-I don't know!!!"

"Come on," he dragged Demyx in the hall towards Xemnas's office, "we'll see what the Superior has to say about this."

"The Superior might be crazy too"-Demyx shut himself up.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see on the way"-

"No, we're taking the stairs."

"Why are we taking the stairs, 'cause if making me walk ALL those stairs is my punishment, then this sucks!"

"I was just going to do that, but I think dragging you up and letting your head hit each stair works better." Saix sneered to Demyx, an evil smile playing on his lips.

_Mommy..._

oO Oo oO Oo Oo(bubbles!)

After about 3,299 steps, (amazingly Demyx was still conscious-barely) Saix spotted a little rabbit, exhausted on one stair. He walked up to it, still dragging Demyx, and nudged it with his foot. The rabbit opened one eye, and squeaked. Demyx heard it, looked up and yelled, "BUNNY!!!" and finding strenght from somewhere, snatched up the rabbit and start to pet it. "Pet the bunny...pet the bunny..."

"Peculiar..." Saix said to himself. "Come Demyx, we must find the Superior." he told Demyx as he picked up his legs and was about to drag him again.

"No wait Saix! I think the bunny is trying to say something." Demyx said as he stared at the bunny waving its paws in the air. "What is it? Do you want a carrot? Is that it?"

Zexion stared at Demyx, thought for a second, then noticed that they were in front of Lexaeus' door. He pointed at it, them himself, then Saix. Demyx was confused, so he did it again, this time pointing straight at the Roman numeral emblemed on his door.

"Oh I get it! five, bunny, Saix! Wait... ... ...I don't get it. Saix has five bunnies?" 

"Imbecile," Saix yanked his legs, sending a sharp pain to Demyx's tendons, "it's going in order as if it's saying 'Lexaeus, Zexion, me...Is it saying that... ... ...Zexion?"

Zexion nodded and was swiftly grabbed again by Demyx. "Zexy's a BUNNY?! THen maybe he's ticklish now!" Demyx exclaimed as he started to poke and tickle Zexion, who just stared at him. "Ooookay, uh...OH! Fluffy belly!" and immediately began to rub his stomach, which he enjoyed greatly. "Awww...Zexy's so CUTE!"

Saix is officially disturbed. "Where is Xemnas, No. 6?"

Zexion was too busy tapping his foot in happiness to the rub he didn't hear Saix.

_Easter bunny, AWAY!!!_

"What was that?!" Demyx yelped, accidentaly dropping Zexion, who fell down the long ass flight of stairs. Saix didn't notice, he only recognized the voice to be his Superior.

"Xemnas? Demyx, follow me!" he replied, darting down the stairs (not bothering to help poor Zexion) towards the voice. At least Demyx grabbed him.

"Don't worry, as soon as I can get to my room, I'll heal you, feed you, take care of you, and make you the happiest bunny ever! If you ask me, I think this is a great look for you Zexy, without the bruise though..." he said, rubbing the bunny's head where there was a little lump on Zexion's head from falling down the stairs. "But I know how to fix it! I just need some razor blades, Jell-O, a band-ade, a couple of rubber duckies, a bat, two packs of tropical blend Bubblicious and some Skittles! We can get all of this in the kitchen!"

"Zexion was now worried.

-----X-------X-----

Saix reached the main room, and this is what he saw: Axel rocking back and forth in the fetal position, covering his mouth; Larxene chasing the 'cupcake' Luxord; Vexen doing the bump with Roxas (cha-cha-cha!); Xigbar the leprechaun looking under the sofa muttering something sounding like 'Where did he hide me golden egg..."; and Xemnas was hopping around the bookshelf hiding Easter eggs behind the books.

His eye twitched, beckoned Demyx (who was wearing a white bunny mask) to come, and asked him if he could see Zexion. Demyx handed him over, and Saix held him up to eye level (mainly for Zexion to see that he has gone into berserk mode-eyes are red) and said in a slow, deadly voice, "Did this all happen because these certain members ate my cookies?"

Zexion nodded. Saix nodded as well, closed his eyes, whispered that Zexion should clear the room, and let him down. Zexion saw that he was twitching, and it was more than usual in this state, so yes, he immediately hopped off to a safe spot. Demyx, being Demyx, asked Saix what was wrong. Saix slowly turned to Demyx, smiling one of those psychotic smiles and said this.

"What's wrong, is that they ate my COOKIESSSSSSAAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!" and summoned his giant claymore and went on his rampage, smashing everything in his path. The members saw this, and of course, scattered. I'll just say this. Nobody (ha ha!) was spared Saix's wrath, not even Zexion who was hiding in Xaldin's room (he DID eat a cookie, remember). It took about three (trinity!) full hours for him to calm down, and another six for anyone to even consider coming out of their destroyed rooms. Let's say, a week later, all of the Organization was in the main room, (the effects wore off) hoping to discuss what happened.

"..."

"... ..."

"... ... ..." 

"Well someone say something!" Larxene said impatiently.

"Why did you destroy the documentary I made of you Larxene? I could've made a lot of munny proving the existence of the rare _Larxeneious hungarious_"-

"Roxas! Why I oughtta"-

"Now's not the time, Numbers 12 and 13," Xemnas replied.

"I got a question, what kind of mission where you on, Saix?" Xaldin asked.

"! Well, I'd rather not disclose that information, it's really information for the higher ranks"-

"My rank is higher than yours." Xaldin reminded Saix. Apparently Axel's effect didn't completely wear off, which tipped off Marluxia by his constant fidgeting. Marluxia decided not to say anything, he hoped he'd blurt out something so he'd get an excuse to beat the crap out of him. (literately)

"Yes, that is true that your rank is higher, but the lower ranks need not hear of my mission..."

Axel tried, he really did, but he couldn't stop himself from speaking again.

"What mission? Saix was getting a butt implant so Xemnas would have something to hold onto while they bump and grind!" Axel's eyes got big, he covered his mouth and wet his pants when he saw Saix's eyes turn red again. "I LIED! I don't know what I'm talking about! It's more like Xemnas wants to grab someting while they make earthquakes!-No I mean-HELP MEEEEEE!!!" Axel ran for his life.

Xemnas was intrigued. "Saix, really?"

Saix was about to chase after him, but calmed down and blushed a little. "Well, yes actually...I...well..."

"Get in the room."

"ewwwwwwww..." the rest of the members said (at the same time!) and headed for their rooms while Xemnas and Saix headed for Xemnas' room to 'make their earthquakes'.

_the end _

-----X-------X-----

Yay! It's finished!

Okay, uh...Oh yeah! Zexion's dream came from my dream, 'cause I had that dream last night. (I don't know why either...) Umm...Xigbar kept saying 'shese' and he was actually saying 'these' if anyone wanted to know.

Thanks to all my reviewers and silent readers, and now I am making an announcement: Starting a oneshot using Zexion and Riku-

Riku: It better not be yaoi! 'Cause if it is...I'll go Saix on your ass!

... ... ...(scared of Riku)

Zexion: Since she stopped, I'll finish. She has an idea, but if you would like to see a certain idea starring us two, send in your idea. If you wish, that is.

Riku: Also taking in Xemnas and Saix ideas!

Bakura: But she really needs Yu-Gi-Oh ideas-

Riku: Don't start!  
Marik: And what if we do?!

**////\\\\oOOooOOo////\\\\**

Review please!


End file.
